ANGEL HEART
by uchihapoetri
Summary: langsung baca aja deh. . . bingung sama summary. GJ, YAOI, NB, OOC, TYPOS/ITAKYUU/ITADEI/SASODEI/SASUNARU


ANGEL HEART

Masashi Kishimoto: "NARUTO IS MINE!"

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Chapter 1 : We Meet Again

-Oooo00ooOO-

"_kau menyukaiku?"_

"_ti-tidak, a-aku men-cin-cintaimu saso-senpai!"_

"_menjijikkan, aku pikir kau berbeda dei, ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka."_

_DEG!_

"_me-menjijikkan?"_

"_hn. Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajah menjijikkanmu itu, dan jika kita TIDAK SENGAJA bertemu, aku harap kita berpura-pura tidak saling kenal, karena aku tidak mau punya teman sepertimu. Dan jika kau TIDAK melakukannya aku akan memBENCImu lebih dari ini."_

"_sa-saso-sen-"_

"_mulai sekarang jangan perah sebut namaku lagi."_

-Oooo00ooOO-

Di sebuah taman yang sangat indah dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah dan danau buatan yang indah dan tawa dari anak kecil yang bermain dan berlarian menambah kesan damai pada taman itu. Di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang, di samping tempat bermain anak-anak, duduk seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang diikat sebagian kebelakang, dan sebuah poni yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya yang sangat tampan - jika kita tidak mau meyebutnya cantik -. Pria tersebut bernama Namikaze Deidara, anak pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Minato-Uzumaki Kushina.

"haahh~ hari yang cerah lainnya! Ini hari ke 548 semenjak hari itu, haah. . . mereka lama sekali!"

"Dei-nii!"

"Naruto! Kyuubi! Kalian lama sekali!"

"jangan salahkan aku, salahkan bocah satu ini!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah-kekuningan, tapi bukan orange. Bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, putra ke-2 dari pasangan Namikaze. Di sebelahnya berdiri pemuda blonde manis, dengan tiga garis kucing di setiap pipi tembemnya. Namikaze Naruto. Anak terakhir dari keluarga Namikaze. Tiga pemuda yang memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata tersebut sangat menarik perhatian orang yang ada di taman. Terutama pria blonde bermata safir dan berkulit tan eksotis.

"mouu~ akukan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan si Teme, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku 'berbicara' dengannya dulu."

"haah. . sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita bisa pergi. Ayo!"

Ketiga pria manis tersebut sudah akan beranjak dari tempat mereka, sampai panggilan seseorang menghentikan mereka bertiga.

"Deeii. . .!" deidara yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun menoleh.

"Itachi?" dari arah yang sama dengan datangnya Kyuubi dan Naruto tadi, terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut panjang hitamnya, mata oniksnya yang bagaikan black hole yang siap menelan semua orang saat mereka melihat mata tersebut, juga tanda lahir sebuah garis wajah yang menambah kesan tegas pada pria Uchiha tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku sebenarnya ingin pergi ke bengkel, aku sudah cerita tentang mobilku kan?"

"un, oh iya Itachi! perkenalkan, mereka ini adik-adikku, yang ini Kyuubi dan yang satunya lagi Naruto."

"oh, mereka manis-manis, tidak seperti adikku. Hai" Itachi tersenyum sambil melihat kearah 2 pria yang lebih pendek darinya yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Deidara.

"haaii. . .! namaku Namikaze Naruto! Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Itachi-san!" Naruto membungkuk sedikit sambil tersenyum saat memperkenalkan dirinya lagi. Itachi yang melihat senyuman malaikat Naruto langsung bertekat dalam hati untuk membuat adiknya bisa tersenyum manis seperti itu.

"Kyuubi." Sementara Kyuubi hanya menyebutkan namanya dengan datar. Tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Itachi.

"wah,wah,wah. . . Kyuubi-chan ternyata tidak ramah ya?"

TWITCH!

"siapa yang kau panggil KYUUBI-CHAN?!"

"KYUU! Tidak sopan membentak orang yang lebih tua darimu seperti itu!"

"che! Untuk apa kau membawa kakek-kakek ini ha?"

" NAMIKAZE KYUUBI!"

"tenanglah Dei, hahahaha. . . kau punya adik yang lucu ya? Maaf ya, Kyuu-chan. Tapi aku ini masih sangat muda lho. . . aku teman sekelas kakak kalian ini lho, bahkan kami satu bangku." Itachi tidak marah dengan perkataan Kyuubi, dia justru menganggap kalau Kyuubi itu sangat menarik.

" aku tidak peduli. Kita pergi sekarang."

"kalian mau kemana?"

"bukan urusanmu oji-san."

"kami ingin merayakan kemenangan Kyuubi-nii pada lomba menulis cerpen di majalah TEEN!"

"oh, selamat ya Kyuu-cahn." Itachi tersenyum sambil mencium pipi kanan Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba, Kyuubi tidak dapat menghindar dari bibir sexy Itachi karena gerakan Itachi yang sangat lembut dan cepat itu. Naruto terkejut setengah mati, karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat ada orang yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada kakaknya yang terkenal seperti iblis itu. Deidara hanya menghela nafas saja melihat kebiasaan temannya itu.

" ka-ka-kauu. . .!" geram Kyuubi setelah Itachi menjauhkan wajanya dari Kyuubi.

"kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu Itachi."

"memang kenapa Dei?"

DUAGH!

Belum sempat Deidara bersuara untuk menasehati temannya itu, tiba-tiba Kyuubi menendang pipi kanan Itachi dengan kaki kirinya. Gerakan Kyuubi yang cepat membuat Itachi tidak menyadari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, dan akhirnya dia harus merelakan pipi kanannya terkena belaian dari sepatu Kyuubi. Hal itu membuat Itachi jadi mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya tadi.

"I-Itachi. .! kau tidak apa-apa?" Deidara langsung memegangi pipi Itachi yang terkena tendang tadi. Deidara langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan darah Itachi karena sudut bibirnya yang robek. Tendangan Kyuubi tadi memang sangat cepat dan kuat.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi adikmu itu perlu hukuman agar tidak mengulangi ketidak sopanannya ini." Itachi memegang tangan Deidara yang memegang sapu tangannya sendiri dan menarik lengan tersebut mendekat kearahnya, membuat jarak antara dia dan Deidara semakin dekat, bahkan mereka hampir berpelukan.

"jangan Itachi, aku minta maaf atas kenakalan adikku dan ketidaksopanannya. Tapi jangan hukum dia, itu juga salahmu kan? Kau membuatnya terkejut dengan tindakanmu tadi."

"kenapa? Akukan cuma mengucapkan selamat."

"bagi orang yang tidak tahu kebiasaanmu itu, bisa menganggapmu melakukan pelecehan seksual tau! Akukan sudah sering mengatakannya padamu."

"oh. Baiklah karena kau yang meminta, kali ini Kyuubi aku maafkan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku menraktir kalian makan siang untuk merayakan kemenangan Kyuu-chan dan sebagai permintaan maaf dariku karena telah menciummu sembarangan, bagaimana?"

"che! Aku tidak sudi makan dengan orang aneh sepertimu."

"sudahlah Kyuu-nii, kita terima saja tawaran dari Itachi-san ya?"

"ck! Baiklah! Karena kau yang minta."

"YEEYY~~! Itachi-san, aku mau makan ramen!"

"TIDAK BISA!" Deidara dan Kyuubi langsung mebentak Naruto saat pria blonde manis satu itu minta makan ramen

"kenapaaa?!"

"pokonya aku tidak mau makan ramen untuk perayaan kesuksesanku!"

"tapi ramenkan enak!"

"aku rasa tidak masalah kalau kita makan ramen, aku juga sudah lama tidak makan ramen." Dengan senyum yang memikat Itachi membujuk Deidara.

"tidak bisa Itachi. Aku tidak mau kau bangkrut."

"Dei-nii jaahaaaattt~~! Akukan tidak separah ituu!" dengan berakhirnya protesannya, Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipi chubynya, dan mengerucutkan bibir cherynya, membuatnya sangaatt maanniiiissss. Hal itu tentu menarik banyak perhatian orang di taman.

"BAKA! Jangan pasang muka jelek itu! Kau membuat orang ingin muntah tau!" Kyuubi langsung mencubit kedua pipi naruto membuat siempunya pipi mengaduh kesakitan.

"hentika Kyuubi. Dan untukmu Naruto, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu saat tidak ada kami. Itu bisa mengundang kejahatan. Lalu, untuk makan siang kita kali ini biar aku yang masak, setelah aku pikir-pkir lagi, kenapa tidak kita rayakan saja di rumah?"

"hum, ide bagus! Aku juga sudah lama tidak makan masakanmu." Kyuubi langsung menghentikan aksi tangannya tadi dan berbalik menghadap anikinya itu.

"baik, aku juga setuju!"

"kalau begitu, kita belanja bahannya dulu, kalian ingin apa?"

"terserah!"

"boleh aku ikut? Nanti aku yang belikan bahan-bahannya, bagaimana? Aku juga ingin mencoba masakanmu lagi Dei,"

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang."

-Oooo00ooOO-

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke supermarket terdekat. Sesampainya di supermarket, Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung pergi ke bagian cemilan dan minuman, sedangkan Itachi menemani Deidara memilih-milih bahan makanannya. Deidara tampak serius memilihnya, bahkan terkadang Deidara akan membandingkan ukuranya juga. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia tidak tertawa atau merasa aneh akan tingkah Deidara, justru Itachi menganggap tingkah Deidara itu sangat manis.

"kenapa senyum-senyum? Kau menarik perhatian banyak orang disini tau!" Deidara awalnya cuek dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya, karena hal itu sudah biasa baginya saat dia bersama dengan Itachi, tapi melihat semakin banyak orang yang memandangi mereka, bahkan ada yang sengaja membuntuti mereka dan membicarakan tentang apa-yang Deidara sendiri tidak tau, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak suka- setiap mereka lewat, lama-kelamaan membuat Deidara risih juga. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Itachi selanjutnya membuat Deidara lebih risih lagi, karena Itachi langsung mendekapnya dari belakang saat dia sedang memilih sayuran. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat suasana semakin tidak terkendali.

"mereka pasti mengira kita ini pasangan baru, makanya mereka melihat kita terus. Kau sih, yang terlalu cantik."

Duk!

"jangan bercanda, lepaskan aku." Deidara memukul kepala Itachi yang ada di bahunya dengan lobak yang tadi dia pilih. Itachi Cuma mengaduh kecil, tapi dia tidak menjauh dari Deidara.

"tidak mau, biar saja seperti ini, nanti mereka juga akan pergi."

"haah~ lagi-lagi kau memanfaatkan aku."

"hehehe. . ."

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengganggu saja."

DEG! Jantung Deidara bagai berhenti berdetak saat itu juga begitu dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi telinga sensitifnya dan suara inilah yang selama ini mengganggu tiap mimpinya, membuat ia merindukan suara ini. Tapi, mengingat masa lalu pahit yang pernah ia alami dengan si pemilik suara membuat tubuh Deidara sedikit bergetar. Itachi menyadari perubahan pada tubuh Deidara, dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan disana ia melihat seorang pria tampan berambut merah darah, serta madu yang memikat pada mata pria baby face dihadapannya itu.

"maaf, apakah anda mau membeli sayuran juga?" tanya Itachi ramah.

"hm." Pria merah itu hanya bergumam dan mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, apakah anda ingin beli lobak?"

"hm." Kali ini pria itu menggeleng.

"kalau begitu, kami tidak mengganggu anda." Masih dengan senyum ramahnya Itachi berkata sambil melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya seolah berkata bahwa pria tadi bisa mengambil sayuran lain yang dia inginkan.

"hm." Masih dengaan gumaman yang sama, pria itu beranjak ke sisi kanan Deidara, tempat wortel berada.

DEG! DEG! DEG! Sakarang jantung Deidara berdegup dengan cepat saat merasakan kehadiran pria itu dasamping kanannya.

'_sa-sa-sasori-senpai. . . '_ Deidara memberanikan untuk melirik kearah pria tadi untuk memastikan bahwa pria tersebut adalah orang yang dicintainya.

"a-aku sudah selesai, ayo pergi Itachi." Denagan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya dan juga rasa takut, bila sasori akan membencinya, Deidara menyeret Itachi ketempat Naruto dan Kyuuubi.

"dia. . ." tanpa disadari oleh Deidara dan Itachi, pria berambut merah yang sebenarnya adalah Akasuna Sasori itu melihat kearah mereka saat mereka pergi.

-Oooo00ooOO-

"sudah selesaikan belanjanya?"

"iya!/hm . . ." Naruto menjawab dengan semangat dan mengangguk, sementara Kyuubi menjawabnya dengan malas, tapi Deidara tidak menyahuti sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Itachi jadi khawatir dengan pria blonde itu, karena dari tadi Deidara hanya diam saja.

"ada apa Dei? Apa masih ada yang kurang?" pertanyaan Itachi tadi langsung membuat Deidara kaget.

"e-eh? Tidak, sudah semua kok. Ayo pulang." Deidara tau kalau Itachi mengkhawatirkannya, karena itu Deidara menjawab sambil tersenyum, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kalian tunggu saja di mobil. Setelah aku membayar semuanya aku akan menyusul kalian ke mobil." Itachi langsung mengambil kereta dorong yang dari tadi di pegang oleh Kyuubi.

"janagn, nanti kau kesusahan saat membawa semuanya ke parkiran, biar Kyuubi yang membantumu."

"hei! Kenapa aku?!"

"karena inikan bahan untuk pestamu Kyuu-nii."

"ceh!"

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Kyuubi menemani Itachi mengantri untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Setelah selesai membayar, Itachi dan Kyuubipun kembali ke dalam mobil dan merekapun pergi ke kediaman Namikaze.

"Dei, kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau melamun terus.," Itachi langsung menahan lengan Deidara ketika si blonde ingin keluar.

"Itachi. . . aku ingin cerita sesuatu padamu, tapi nanti kau jangn jijik padaku ya? Kau sahabatku kan?" meskipun bingung, tapi Itachi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Deidara memasak di bantu oleh Naruto. Sementara itu, Itachi dan Kyuubi duduk santai di ruang makan sambil menonton TV, memang di ruang makan terdapat TV, sedangkan antara depur dan ruang makan hanya dibatasi oleh sekat yang hanya membatasi setengah ruangan saja.

"kau tidak ikut membantu kakakmu Kyuu-chan?"

". . . . ." tidak ada respon sama sekali, Kyuubi masih fokus dengan TV-nya.

"haahh. . . apa kau masih marah soal ciuman tadi?" masih tidak ada respon dari Kyuubi.

"aku minta maaf, selama ini aku tinggal di Amerika, dan di sana ciuman adalah hal yang wajar, sampai di Jepang aku masih belum bisa melepas kebiasaan itu. Tapi, tadi aku hanya mencium pipimu saja kan? Seharusnya kau tidak semarah ini"

"dengar teme-jii-san, aku tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing. Apalagi orang yang mencurigakan seperti dirimu ini."

"te-teme-jii-san?! Yang benar saja, kau akan memanggilku seperti itu?"

"hum. . ."

"haah. . .kalau begitu, ayo kita kenalan. Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku anak sulung di keluargaku, dari kecil aku tinggal di Amerika, aku baru 2 tahun tinggal di Jepang, jadi belum terbiasa dengan kebudayaan di sini. Aku teman sekelas dan sebangku kakakmu Deidara, dia adalah teman pertamaku di Jepang. Lalu-"

"sttooopp. . .! kenapa kau malah cerita hal aneh seperti itu?! Dasar teme-jii-san!"

"lho, tadi kau tidak suka kucium karena aku orang asing kan? Karena itu aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi, dan aku juga akan memberi tahukan sedikit tentang diriku agar kau mengenalku, dan aku bukan lagi orang asing bagimu." Itachi berkata sambil tersenyum, membuat dada Kyuubi terasa sesak, entah kenapa, tapi hal itu tidak menyakitkan, justru nyaman.

"dasar orang aneh! Pokoknya aku tetap akan memanggilmu teme-jii-san, dan soal ciuman tadi. . . ok, aku maafkan." Itachi yang mendengarnya lansung tersenyum lega, setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, suasana menjadi hening, tapi justru kesunyian itu membuat keduanya nyaman.

"makan siang sudah siap! Itachi! Kyuubi!"

"yeey. . .! I'm comin'~!" itachi agak terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kyuubi.

"kau kenapa teme-jii-san? Kalau kau tidak cepat, nanti makananmu akan kuhabiskan bersama dengan Naruto."

"baik," dengan senyum yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini, Itachi memang tidak seperti Sasuke yang meniru ayah mereka yang berwajah tembok, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu suka mengumbar senyumnya. Dan entah kenapa bersama dengan keluarga Namikaze ini, membuat senyuman sering muncul dibibirnya yang sexy.

Akhirnya mereka berempat makan dengan sangat 'tenang' dan Itachi dibuat terkejut lagi oleh keluarga kecil ini, bagaiman interaksi antara sesama anggota keluarga ini sangat membuat Itachi iri juga, keluarga yang sangat hangat dan saling melindungi kebahagian satu sama lain. Itachi benar-benar iri dengan keluarga yang ada di depannya, tapi biarpun begitu Itachi tetap tersenyum dengan hangat, merasakan kehangatan keluarga ini. Tapi tiba-tiba sura bel mengintrupsi kegiatan makan mereka.

"biar aku yang lihat, kalian teruskan saja makannya." Deidara langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah depan untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Dan saat Deidara membuka pintunya, dia merasa sangat sial dan beruntung disaat bersamaan. Pria berambut merah yang tadi dia temui di supermarket berdiri di depannya saat ini, saking terkejut, senang dan takutnya Deidara sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"konichiwa, aku baru saja pindah ke sini, senang bisa bertetangga dengan anda, ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh dariku, aku harap kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang akrab." Dengan senyum yang manis, pria tersebut menyerahkan kantong plastik yang dari tadi dia bawa. Deidara masih mematung di depan pintunya, rasa rindu yang selama ini dia pendam seolah meluap tak terbendung lagi, dan tanpa disadari bukan hanya rindu saja yang menyesakkan dada Deidara, tapi perasaan lain seperti cinta, dan rasa sakit hatinya pun meluap membuat setetes air mata lolos dari mata safirnya tanpa disadari, pria tersebut masih memasang senyum manisnya, tak peduli ataupun khawatir akan keadaan Deidara yang menangis di depannya.

"sa-so-"

"baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang,masih banyak tetangga yang belum aku temui, konichiwa." Berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini Sasori memakai nada datar yang menusuk dan tidak ada lagi senyuman, meskipun itu hanya senyuman palsu seperti tadi. Dan Sasoripun pergi dari hadapan Deidara.

"siapa Dei?"tiba-tiba Itachi sudah ada di belakang Deidara. Deidara yang sadar akan air matanya tadi langsung menghapusnya, setelah itu barulah dia berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"hanya tetangga baru yang ingin beramah-tamah saja,"

"oh, siapa?"

"eh? Entahlah, tadi dia terburu-buru, jadi tidak sempat berkenalan. Kenapa kau disini? Apakah kau sudah selesai makan?"

"ya, aku juga sedikit khawatir saat kau tidak kembali. Masaknmu enak seperti biasa! Kau pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik dimasa depan. Hehehe. . . "

"jangan bercanda! Aku kan laki-laki, tentu aku akan mencari istri, bukan menjadi istri! Dasar!"

"hahahaha. . .! tapi bagiku kau itu calon istri ideal tau! Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kau menikah saja denganku?"

"hm. . . kalau denganmu, mungkin aku masih mau memikirkannya. itupun kalau nanti kau bisa menjadi pengusaha sukses seperti ayahmu itu, mungkin aku mau menjadi istrimu."

"daasar! Tapi, kalau aku serius bagaimana? Aku pasti akan lebih sukses dari ayahku."  
"ya, kau pasti akan lebih sukses dari ayahmu, aku percaya kalau kau pasti bisa." Deidara tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan bahu kanan Itachi. Membuat jantung Itachi jadi tidak tenang, sekarang Deidara terlihat begitu bercahaya dan bagaikan malaikat penenang jiwanya. Dan Itachipun membalas senyuman hangat Deidara dengan senyuman tulusnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sendari tadi terdapat sepasang ruby yang menonton semua adegan tersebut, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat pengintip itu menjadi sakit, sakit yang tak pernah dialaminya selama ini. Karena tidak kuat lagi dengan rasa sakit yang bertambah saat melihat Itachi dan Deidara berpelukan mesra, pengintip tadi langsung pergi.

To Be Continue~


End file.
